Company of Liberty
Not to be confused with the Company of Nations Founded and lead by the Organisations Against Terrorism (OAT), from the Allied Nations Peacekeepers of military, political and moral improvment, the Company of Liberty is the AN's peacekeeper faction which have a mission of its own: to liberate Asia & Europe from terrorist control, the initiative was formed in 2026 by the OAT National Council and currently consists of over 150,000 members and still growing today and on a rally against the Global Liberation Resistance and the Forth Reich of Yuri. The Company of Liberty (or CoL in short) consists of members of mainly Blue Helmets, vigilantes, volunteers recruited into the faction, families who lost beloved relatives in the First Eurasian Conflict, veterans of the first conflict and other support groups from across the world. Company of Liberty Mandate Their main mission is to eradicate the radical army of the Global Liberation Resistance because of their terrorist acts, the GLRF are currently at full-scale wars with the Company of Liberty, they also have another objective by their side, they are to eradicate an army known as the criminal Forth Reich of Yuri and attempt to rebuild and restore Russia to its former glory. They have official alliances with the United States Task Forces and Iron Dragon PLA of China, The Faction is supported openly by the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network, since the Company of Liberty is led by the Organisations Against Terrorism, which was formed by the Allied Nations after 2025. Being organised by the Allied Nations and the Organisations Against Terrorism, the faction had supporters from various parts of the world, statistics of contributers and member structure can be found in this document; the support for their war against the GLRF and Forth Reich opposition are usually found in their Faction Relations along with records of all sides, plus the minor factions. Naval Command The Allied Nations during a time when requiring a powerful and heavy armoured off-shore Command Center where enemy vehicles on the land cannot reach, only to be guarded against enemy naval vessles and aircraft along with other types of naval vessels, America built for the Allied Nations the ANCS Gallardo. All-thou their naval power is almost strong whilst deployed in combat, they did lose several vessels to combat by enemy aircraft and hostile vessels and ships from other factions that are against the Company of Liberty, one of the vessels lost in combat was the ANCS Tactical. Flagship ANCS Gallardo currently has three Slayer Gun Boats, similar varients used by the GLA during the past war, current Slayer callsigns currently active in Company Service are currently ANCS Aston, Bowser and Sylvester, These special one-off built Gunboats were built by local civilian and naval contractor Kowalski Ship Builders Co. of Poland. * ANCS "Gallardo" Command Flagship - ''A heavy naval combat flagship and seaborne command center, the ANCS Gallardo is large, powerful and runs on Nuclear Fusion Drives, this unigue battleship which can help the Allied Nations on the land. All-thou a threat against its enemies due to being a powerful flagship, It is unfortunately defenseless against enemy aircraft, therefore special varients of the Apache, Hind and Foxtrot have been ordered to be constructed for defending the ANCS Gallardo against enemy attackers. Allthou similar to the ''USS Bender Battleship, the ANCS Gallardo is built for commanding forces offshore and bombarding enemy forces with two turrets with tri-barreled cannons which can suppress enemy forces on the land, all-thou she is expensive to build, she must be given intensive care from countless enemy attacks, ANCS Gallardo was built by Jumpbone Battleship Corporation of America. Her airborne escorts currently consists of 10 Bishop Class AH-64 Apaches for dealing with troublemakers on the ground and water, 4 Knight Class Mi-24 Hinds to help Bishop Apaches to deal with enemy vessles and ground units and 6 Guardian Cass AH-28 Foxtrot Helicopters for dealing with enemy aircraft. Over time, the naval forces of the Company's armed forces utilised these amphibious landing cushion based vehicles to transport other ground vehicles and infantry across the water, they are not buildable at Weapons Facilities, they are built by the United States Army and sent in by escorts along with a USS classed ship, ANCS Gallardo lost a combat escort from a heavy firefight by the Global Liberation Resistance on the year of 2029. Naval Escorts * ANCS "Aston" Anti-Aircraft Boat - ''Anti-Aircraft varient of the Slayer class gunboat, armed with an Anti-Aircraft Gauss Cannon and a Quad Cannon, the ANCS Aston was the first gunboat to be built for the protection duty of the ANCS Gallardo. Her Gauss Cannons can do short work against enemy naval vessles whilst her Quad Cannons can take care of enemy aircraft attempting to destroy her from the air. * ''ANCS "Bowser" Combat Support Boat - ''Specially fitted with Repairers from Taiwan, armed with Rocket Launchers and an extra armoured hull, ANCS Bowser is a special support version of the Slayer Gunboat which can attack enemy units and provide support friendly vessles around her. * ''ANCS "Sylvester" Battle Boat - ''Unlike the former ANCS Tactical, the ANCS Sylvester is armed with a set of tri-barreled cannons instead of using two, she can launch Bonepicker Missiles, missiles comes with Green Napalm which can deal devastating damage against her foes, her SCUD Missiles don't home in so her crew must co-ordinate them. * ''ANCS "Tactical" Combat Frigate (Sunk) - '' Lost at sea in 2029, formally utilised by the Polish Navy during the First Eurasian Conflict and transferred to the Allied Nations' armed forces, she was equipped with a set of rocket launchers and depth charge launchers to combat foes that are fighting against her, the Tactical was sunk by GLRF forces. Oil Tankers, Carriers, Early Warning, Landing Craft Along with frigates, there are several faction operated merchant ships, security, aircraft carriers and also landing craft that the '''Company of Liberty's Naval Command operate and to ensure the security of shores and bases operated by the faction, or the allies that pledged support to the peacekeeper initiative. Oil Transporters * ''ANCS "Goliath" Oil Supertanker - '' First commissioned by a European oil firm, Goliath is known to be the first Supertanker to be in service to the Company's Merchant Oil and Freight Division, she was a known target by GLRF invaders and pirates in the past but repelled without incident, Goliath was previously known to be protected by naval regiments and the lost ANCS Tactical combat frigate. * ''ANCS "Charger" Oil Supertanker - '' Operated by the similar firm that also operated the Goliath, this latest supertanker was recently commissioned by the Company of Liberty for its Merchant Oil and Freight Division for civilian and military freight, the Charger is known to have military issued autocannons for self defensive purposes that is operated by security personnel at night. Aircraft Carriers * ''ANCS "Reach" Light Aircraft Carrier - ''The first aircraft carrier in active service within the naval forces of the Company of Liberty, she can launch a set of F-17 Sabre fighters along with Foxtrot helicopters to assist allies on the land, out at sea and in the air, Reach isn't armed but she is one of many aircraft carriers in combat service helping her allies. * ''ANCS "Juarez" Light Aircraft Carrier - ''A secondary carrier in service if ANCS Reach isn't available to help out on the land, Juarez is another light carrier but comes with different aircraft rather than F-17 Sabres and Foxtrot helicopters for different roles, she comes with F-18 Hornets and a set of Apache gunships for heavy combat purposes. * ''ANCS "Los Angeles" Heavy Aircraft Carrier - ''One of the Company of Liberty's mighty aircraft carriers capable launching bombers and fighters together for combat, ANCS Los Angeles is capable of deploying a series of landing craft for beach landings instead of using helicopters and gunships, she is built by a British shipbuilder for the Allied Nations before being passed onto the Company of Liberty's naval forces. Early Warning Ships * ''ANCS "Surveillance" Warning Ship - '' To be added... Landing Craft * ''Amphibious Landing Craft - ''Built in the United States, armed with a 50. Caliber machine gun for self defense, these vehicles are utilised to head out and transport fellow peacekeepers of the Company into battle and fight terrorism. The USA has their own version of the Amphibious Landing Craft. Current Allied Nations Campaigns The Allied Nations are in currently in various campaigns to preserve the right to peace accross the earth. Not all things will happen in the dimension where it all started. Their mission to rid the world of terrorism, and by possible, ensure they do not cause any damage. Eurasian Security Campaign *Secure Eurasia from the Global Liberation Resistance and help restore the world which was ravaged by war to its former glory, it is also the reason why the Company of Liberty was involved in the Second Eurasian Conflict. Alternate-Dimension Campaign *Root out the GLRF in another proposed dimension after a GLRF related dimension travelling related incident in Africa, the dimension has stopped some weapons from being used in combat, but will be acquired throughout the fight. European Peacekeeper Campaign *Disband an unknown terrorist group which has been causing trouble across Europe, possibly followers of the Global Liberation Resistance, several areas across continental Europe were hit by the GLRF, Company forces were deployed. Infantry The Companies Infantry Division consists of 10 from Acolyte to Hero Rank in which Recruits from all over the world take part in during the faction's campaign against the Terrorists. recruits are trained in fair conditions in hacking enemy forces, infiltrating enemy structures, robbing enemy vehicles, Usage of Firearms and Rocket Launchers, Squad Training, Sniper Training and Explosive Management Training. High Ranking Member Khaled Deathstrike shown the Company's Phoenix Snipers the Basics on Anti-Garrison Multi Shooting and Sniping infantry while Stealthed, he is currently in Primary Command of the Phoenix Sniper Group, which consist of himself and Experienced 3 Phoenix Snipers from Middle Eastern Asia who fight for Liberation in the name of Justice and the OAT. '''''The Infantry List is Finished, infantry Suggestions are Welcome in the websites forums Tier 1 Infantry *''Rookie Blue Helmet -'' Main Frontline soldiers of the Company of Liberty, specially trained by the United Organisations Against Terrorism in Training Camps across the world, equipped with an FN-FAL and an M870 Remington Shotgun, they are multiple role soldiers which can deal with infantry without question. *''Tankgunner Acolyte -'' European Front line Acolytes with Recoiless Rifles. Good in dealing with enemy vehicles and explosives, these frontline European Acolytes are good with TNT Explosives and they have an aggressive response to terrorism, with a creed to kill anyone who threaten their homeland. *''Skyguard Acolyte - ''These jack-booted American Acolytes serve as the anti-air corps and regiments of the Company of Liberty; Like other Anti-Aircraft and Multi-Role Soldiers, he is well armed and is capable of destroying aircraft, just like their Tankgunner brothers, they have experience in using explosives. *''OAT Medic -'' Field Support Operatives. They are trained for healing wounded soldiers within the Company of Liberty. He is specially armed with a Needle Gun modified from an MP7 which he can use to defend himself, when he is around several soldiers, he can give'em some good inspiration. Tier 2 Infantry *''OAT Engineer -'' The American Engineer is a Soldier which specialises in defensive turrets and utility structures, he is a Tier 2 Soldier which can help the Company forces buy time when taking control of important materials such as supplies, setting up bases & constructing recon posts. *''Volunteer Battle Squad -'' A group of 6 Conscripts, Armed with Assault Rifles, Shotguns and Recoiless Rifles. The Battle Squad is the Company's Answer to the GLRF's Combat Mob, these volunteers can be used to defend bases in a matter of seconds or sworm enemies in numbers. Tier 3 Infantry *''Spy -'' French Infiltrator of the Company of Liberty. Armed with a Silenced Pistol or a Revolver, The Spy is capable of killing enemy Infantry around him, infiltrating buildings to tamper with power, reset timers, steal money and hijacking enemy vehicles to sabotage enemy progress. *''Phoenix Sniper -'' Middle Eastern Snipers, trained in expert sniping. He can snipe enemy infantry from far away, although stealthed while stationary and shooting. However he is unique in dealing with enemy infantry, he can use his skils of killing infantry inside buildings with a 5-shot round. *''RED Heavy Weapons Operative -'' This Soldier is a Tier 3 Anti-Air & Anti-Air Infantry unit which serves as the Special Forces like the Phoenix. He is armed with a Mini-gun which he carries into battle, he is also known to have a group bonus when in teams of 5 or more, which improves moral and strength. *'RED Pyro Acolyte -' Unlike his Other Acolyte Colleagues, the Pyro Acolyte is avaliable only to High-Ranking Commanders and Leaders of the Company of Liberty. His Flame-Thrower is good in clearing out buildings and burning hordes of incoming infantry. *''Khaled Thunderstrike (Commando) -'' Hero of the Company of Liberty, sworn enemy of Rodall "Demo" Juhziz. Khaled is the brother of GLA Commander Momar Deathstrike, he is capable of setting Timed Demo Charges and he is known for his Battle Buff Ability for nearby Company Soldiers, Vehicles and Aircraft to fight harder when active & nearby him. He is armed with a automatic Shotgun and heavily armored. Known Heroes of the Company of Liberty The Company had many heroes during its campaign against the GLRF during the Second Eurasian Conflict, many have died during the conflict & still living to tell the tail of their adventures during the war to new recruits at campfires while singing camp songs & telling stores about fictional monsters, The First Eurasian Conflict or the present conflict which had the entire faction involved in the first place. Heroes of the Company of Liberty can be found Here. Key on either the Heroes have died or still living will be shown in the information page. Many consist of experts who risk their lives for anything. Vehicles and Tanks The Company of Liberty's tank and vehicle is made up of many vehicles and tanks purchased from Military Equipment Contractors, rebuilt for combat along with additional restoration and modifications for war against their enemy and brought military equipment which former armies use back in their days with Permission for the Company to use in their war against the GLRF and the Forth Reich. Combat Vehicles Throughout their campaign to bring peace to the world, also to combat terrorist factions whilst being part of the Allied Nations, the Company of Liberty's combat vehicle line consists of vehicles donated and bought from any countries and allies contributing to ensuring peace across the world and also. Tier 1 Vehicles *''D-34TR "Steelrat" Tank (Steelrat) - ''Similar to the variant used by the GLRF, built in various parts of Eurasia and equipped with Grenade Launchers and a 75mm Cannon, Steelrats have 5% More Armour than the GLRF Variant giving it more survival capabilities. *''Mustang "Mule" Transport Van (Mule) - ''The faction's transport unit. Appears unarmed and defenseless to the enemy, but don't take the Mule as a joke, the vehicle can become a lethal threat to the enemy when there is infantry is inside. This vehicle can upgrade with a pair of rocket launcher or a pair of 50.Caliber machine guns. *'Mustang "Nitrogen" 2.9i (Nitrogen) -' Scout vehicles avaliable at the Command Quarters. Weak Armoured but cheap, they can be deployed at the start of a skirmish and mission battle, its weapons being unstable sometimes unless handled properly, the Nitrogen works well against tanks. Tier 2 Vehicles *''Type-56 "Salamander" Flame Tank (Salamander) - ''The Secondary Ant-Garrison utilised by the peacekeeper brigades within the Allied Nations, Salamander tanks can shoot out jets of StummGas, knwon to be the latest successor of the "Type-45 Dragon" Tank. *''M3A7C "Mantis" Tank (Mantis) - ''Medium Armoured support tank imported from America. The C-Type varient of the American Predator Tank, the C Model comes with a Fast Repeating Cannon, which deals with enemy forces in a small amount of time, the vehicle can also launch flares into the sky. *''Mustang "Skysweeper" Mule (Skysweeper) - ''This special varient of the Mule boasts a Stinger Launcher. Designed for dealing with Anti-Aircraft duties, this vehicle can cause trouble against enemy aircraft, it's rockets can sometimes destroy light armoured vehicles but the Stinger Launcher is best suited for anti-air. Tier 3 Vehicles *''Type-99MT "Dragoon" Battle Tank (Dragoon) - ''Heavy Battle Tank utilised for advanced battle tank divisions. Similar to the one used by China, The Dragoon Sports a 125mm Rifled Cannon and heavy armour; on several occassions, lucky operators and crew can turn their Dragoon into a light battlefield artillery. *''M5A3 "Leopard" Gauss Tank (Leopard) -'' Main Front-line battle tanks built and specialised for the Company of Liberty, these imported American tanks were brought back onto the front by request. The Leopard is one of the Company of Liberty's heavy armour with a specially designed Gauss Cannon. *''Type-75 "Iron Storm" MLRS (Iron Storm) - ''Cold War era Rocket Artillery. Capable of bombarding bases from a far distance with a volley of rockets, the range of the Iron Storm MLRS is the same as the SCUD Launcher, armed with Shockwave Rockets which shakes target ground & stuns hostile vehicles. *''M7A3 "Vertigo" Stealth Tank (Vertigo) -'' Acquired through Mineral Trade, the Company buyed these from the United States Military. The Vertigo Stealth Tank is heavy armoured and stealthed when not attacking hostiles, it can use its Iron Rockets to take on vehicles and aircraft, it is a slow but powerful tank in the Company of Liberty. They are unfortunately unstable due to having a Powerful Engine since purchased from America. *''M10A3E3 "Templar" Heavy Tank (Templar) - ''Armed with specially designed Gauss Cannons along with Rocket Pods similar to the New Andes Armada's version of the American tank, the Company of Liberty's version has a specially array of 120mm rapid fire Gauss Cannons along with Rocket Pods and don't have much need for Point Defense Lasers or a pair of Smoothbore Cannons and boasting heavy armour like the New Andes Armada's, these Templar Tanks can become threats on the field. Support Units These Vehicles help in the oragnisation of construction of Company bases, supply networks, medical services, field support and also internet countermeasures. These vehicles consist on assisting the commander of the Company of Liberty, the vehicles listed below in their roles depending on the description in their profile. *''MK.V "Landsweeper" Construction Vehicle (Landsweeper) - ''Armoured Construction Vehicles. When it comes to building bases, they are armoured to the bone and can last longer than Bulldozers and Workers. It houses the same abilities as USA & Chinese Bulldozers, but however the Landsweepers are slow, but if can survive a punishment until their destruction. *''Mustang Supply Technical - ''A Fast Combination of a Technical and a Supply Truck. This vehicle is fast than other Supply Trucks and can outrun tanks, weaker than other supply gathering units, like other half-tracked vehicles such as the Track-Miner used by the Forth Reich of Yuri, it is one of the weakest vehicles in the entire faction. *''Hummer "H1" Ambulance (Ambulance) - ''This nifty aging vehicle imported from America is the Company of Liberty's unit which can heal soldiers on the battlefield, along co-operation from the Medic and Cheetah Mechanic Crawlers, this vehicle can carry 6 Soldiers. *''Type-38 "Cheetah" Mechanic Crawler (Cheetah) - ''This imported Troop Crawler is a helpful vehicle which can fix vehicles in a radius, they don't have much armour to last against enemy vehicles, they are big prey to hijackers and aircraft. The Type-38 can also transport soldiers around the field, it has the ability to deploy bombs on the field. *''Beijing "Stalker" Internet Van (Stalker) - ''A Defensive & Support Vehicle used by the Company of Liberty. The Internet Van is known as an Internet cafe on wheels. These heavy armoured vehicles are are capable of shutting down vehicles and structures and capable of hacking cash from Supply Centers. Thanks to the advanced Communication tools, it can also detect stealth. Misc Units Support vehicles and AFVs which will be present in missions and campaigns of the mod, can be found only in missions and campaigns of the mod during its production. *''Evans "Bronco" Heavy Truck (Bronco) - ''The Evans Bronco are Company's Multi-Purpose Vehicles which is present in missions where the commander has to transport POW's/People/Soldiers , spot aircraft, provide radar and carry around supplies for their commanders. *''Construction Bulldozer (Construction Dozer) -'' This Vehicle is the Company of Liberty's reservist construction vehicle in the class of building bases and serves as a secondary construction vehicle for reservist commanders. The Bulldozer operates the same way as the US & Chinese Bulldozers. *''Beijing "Linerunner" Convoy Truck (Convoy Truck) - ''Transport and Convoy vehicles which transport supplies to Company Bases, Allies, Civilians who need help and contacts which work with America, China, Eurasia or the Allied Nations. The truck is very powerful, it can haul large amounts of supplies and troops to locations within a matter of seconds. Aircraft The Company of Liberty's aircraft consist of many planes and helicopters flown by Russia, Europe and America. All have modifications to make them more combat effective, their supply of aircraft consists of a set of fighter planes, bombers, an airborne drone, a trio of attack helicopters, a support helicopter, a reinforcement and support plane and a cargo plane. Making a total of 11 airborne units to choose from when fighting the enemy. *''An-255 "Mriya" Cargo Plane (Cargo Plane) - ''Heavy Russian Cargo Planes donated by members of the Russian Resistance Forces. These huge planes are used for dropping off Military Personnel and Supplies to Company Forces in the Area. The Company of Liberty's Cargo Plane is used for Military Powers & Dropping Pods of Soldiers into battle instead of parachuting the soldiers into war. *''Ju-87B "Tycoon" Dive Bomber (Tycoon) - ''WWII/Vietnam era plane in the faction tech tree. Modified by Engineers to attack hostiles via Remoted Control, the Tycoon serves as a primary Multi-Role Aircraft which is capable of strafing enemy infantry & bombing, all thou slow than modern jet fighters, the Tycoon is capable of dropping its munitions on enemy forces which venture into hostile territory *''F-17 "Sabre" Jet Fighter (Sabre) -'' The Sabre is the main Peacekeeper fighter jet which helps in Anti-Air & Anti-Ground combat, currently in the same class as the F-22 Raptor Fighter. This aging but agile and fast US Plane is armed with 6 Air to Surface Missiles, Sabres are faster than the Ju-87B Tycoon. *''UH-60 "Blackhawk" Transport Helicopter (Blackhawk) - ''The UH-60 Blackhawk is a Tier 2 transport helicopter which is capable of transporting 8 Soldiers into the field into the battlefield, the Blackhawk is also capable of attaining a set of small Gauss Cannons on its side with wings specially installed. *''AH-64 "Apache" Gunship (Apache) -'' Tier 2 attack helicopters which are in the same place as the US Army's RAH-66 Comanche Gunship, however the Apache features a Vulcan Machine Gun with Anti-Ground Rockets, the Apache is the 2nd expensive helicopter imported from the US. *''FT2 "Jaguar" Drone (Jaguar) - ''A Multi-Role Support Drone built by Amsterdam Mega-Corp FutureTech, the Jaguar is armed with a Machine Gun and a Sensor System, the jaguar has a specially equipped with a Point Defensive Laser which helps in the shooting down of rockets. *''AH-28 "Foxtrot" Support Helicopter (Foxtrot) -'' Technical ground support helicopters utilised by the Company of Liberty. The Foxtrot is armed with a set of machine guns which is capable of dealing with airborne aircraft and helicopters while guarding and transporting soldiers. *''Dassault "Mirage" III Bomber (Mirage) - ''A supersonic heavy duty bomber currently operating in Company service. Carries an Earthshaker bomb, powerful than a regular Tycoon Bomber, Mirage Bombers are one of many expensive bombers in service; only downside is that Mirages have no defences against Aircraft. *''Do-31 "Crimson" Transport VTOL (Crimson) -'' Unarmed but heavy Tier 3 Airlifters which can transport infantry and vehicles to the battlefield, whilst being previous development from the 1970's was known to be found from history and being the Company's agile transport was known to be seen in 2028. *''Mi-24 "SuperHind" Gunship (Hind) - ''The Hind Gunship is a Tier 3 Transport & Heavy Gunship which is capable of transporting 6 soldiers into the field. The Super Hind has an assortment of Anti-Ground Cannons & Anti-Air Missiles which makes it powerful against anything the enemy throws at it. *''Onyx-35 "Liberator" Battle Airship (Liberator) - ''This unique Airship is the Company's Tier X aircraft. This Swedish Airship is armed with a Gauss turret on its cabin and a Anti-Air SAM which will Land and Airforces without a problem, its heavy armoured & slow & also vunerable to fast moving aircraft & AA Defenses, however the Company can only build and field the Liberator Airship at time. *''Angel-739 "Pelican" Drop-Pod Plane (Pelican) - ''A Heavy Support Aircraft of the Company of Liberty, armed with Drop-Pods instead of bombs which can be used on a target location, allowing it to send soldiers into the battlefield. Not just Transporting Drop-Pods, the Pelican can also transport infantry and vehicles in its cargo hold, since the Mriya takes role as cargo transport. General Specific Units To be added... Gauss General Units To be added... Peacekeeper General Units *''Gloster "Meteor" F8 Interceptor (Meteor) -'' Restored WWII British jet fighters utilised for covert operations. Replacing the Dassault Mirage bombers for General Louis Carver, the legendary Meteor blends in with the night, the intercepter's munitions are two Green Firestorm rockets, which can be deadly. Barrage General Units To be added... Shockwave General Units To be added... Commando General Units *''AV-8B "Harrier" Covert-Ops VTOL Interceptor (Harrier) -'' Specially equipped with radar-absorbing paint, mostly replaced in various task-forces in the USA by its successor, the F-35 Lightning II VTOL, the specially designed Covert-Operations Harrier is stealthed when not attacking its targets. Buildings The Company of Liberty uses many unique buildings which can either be based on Civilian Structures but for military structures like the Barracks & Weapons Facility Include old structure blueprints from previous wars in history. "Marks Generals Promotion * Command Quarters -'' The home of the Company of Liberty's Command Infrastructure. The Command Quarters is based on a set of structures such as warehouses, housing blocks and fueling stations which has been Refurbished and houses the Global Operations of the Company of Liberty. The Command Quarters builds Landsweeper Construction Vehicles, Cheetah Mechanic Crawler and Recon Buggies. This structure also can operate Commands Generals Powers and is the main structure on the battlefield. * ''Wind Turbine -'' These structures generates clean power from the wind for Company Bases, all-thou large, the Wind Turbine is one of many clean structures which powers buildings across the world currently in use by the Company of Liberty. They are good for building farms for full power. * ''Barracks -'' Main structures to bring brave soldiers into combat, Peacekeepers and Volunteers who join the Company of Liberty uses these buildings to become battle hardened heroes. Recruits from all over the world sign up, choose their rank and train at these facilities for battle against terrorism. * ''Medical Tent -'' Support structure, once built these sets of tents heal nearby wounded friendlies and can be garrisoned up to 5 Soldiers for defensive counter measures when holding a position in emergancy healing protocols for soldiers to get back into battle. * ''Supply Facility -'' Consisting of facilities and storage areas, this structures house supplies the peacekeeper faction gather from Supply Docks & Supply Piles. These facilities also fields fast Supply Technicals & comes with a transport once built, which is capable of transporting $350 in supplies. * ''Weapons Facility - ''The mainstay building of the Company of Liberty's vehicle construction and fielding. These robust built factories are used to build all Combat and Support Vehicles which can be deployed from here, Weapons Facilities also house an armour upgrad for some of the faction's vehicles to use. * ''Radar Center - ''This structure holds the Company's Radar capabilities. The Radar Center is capable of doing Radar Scans where they can scan for enemies & looking for hostiles to eliminate. Grants Company of Liberty's Commanders with Tier 2 Unit & Buildings to utilise. * ''"Private Mercenary Camp" - ''Allows Training of Tier 3 Soldiers into battle. The Private Camp trains Heavy Weapons Operatives, Spies, Pyro Acolytes & Phoenix Snipers into battle & to support soldiers leading the way to Liberty, their abilities are good for dealing with large threats of enemies. * ''Airfield - ''Home of small Aircraft & Helicopter production. These stations are the main locations where the Tycoon, other aircraft & helicopters are built and housed in fortified bunkers ready for the skies, there are other aircraft like the Sabre, Blackhawks and Apaches including Jaguars built and maintained here. * ''"Special Airfield" -'' This special airfield houses Heavier Planes, Heavy Helicopters and Airships used by the Company. This structure is capable of building Mi-24 Hind Gunships & Mirage III Bombers to show the enemy a harsh time on the field, they also house Pelicans and Liberator Airships. * ''Bank of Liberty -'' Resource Structure. The Bank of Liberty is a good source of income if the supply docks are empty or Supply Piles are gone, the Bank of Liberty is based on Referbished Hospitals, sometimes many Banks have a UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter which could be owned by the Bank Manager. * ''Field Armoury - ''This bunker is the Company's primary technology structure. They hold very important upgrades and top secret research for vehicles & aircraft to specialise for use on the field. Unlocks Tier 3 Units for the commander of the Company to Train and Build for use on the field. * ''"Fuel Air Emplacement" -'' A Large Bunker which holds the Company of Liberty's Fuel Air Missile. Engineers of the Company modified several locally SCUD Missiles and guides them via Remote Control into hostile locations, setting off its Fuel Air Payload. The bunkers are almost flat, they are heavily armoured and cannot be seen by most of the enemy. Defense Structures The Company's defensive buildings consist of modern & classic anti-land and anti-air structures which include stationary turrets, missile systems & machine gun emplacements inside this section. The Defensive structures the the Company of Liberty construct is unfortunately weak but later on they get better. * ''Pillbox -'' World War II Era Bunkers which help support Company bases with Anti-Infantry defensive purposes. This defensive building is capable of revealing stealth units. Armed with a Shotgun. * ''Gun Turret -'' Anti-Tank Emplacements capable of destroying incomming vehicles with a single 120mm cannon shot, can upgrade to a double barrel. Capable of detecting stealth units. * ''Anti-Air Emplacement -'' Structures capable of destroying aircraft threats, this stationary defense starts off as a Twin-Barrel, can upgrade to a Quad-Barrel. Can detect stealthed aircraft and also ground units. * ''Inferno Defense Artillery -'' Large defensive structures which can fire HE-Shells at far distances, this structure can exchange its single darrel to a double barrel defense, capable of detecting close range units. Upgrades The Company of Liberty is known for its acts of freedom and anti-terrorist movements, many believe that the faction is re-using some old fashioned technology and purchasing additional equipment to upgrade its army during battle; From adding additional armour plates, installing additional weapons and helping tanks get the best out of their ability, these upgrades below will allow the Company's forces to operate better in wars ahead. ''Capture Building - Grants Rookie Blue Helmet operatives the ability to capture enemy buildings and neutral tech structures. Improvised Armour - Equips the D-34TR Steelrats, Hummer Ambulances & Mules with a set of spiked bumpers and armour plates, this upgrade increases armour on the ambulances, Steelrats and Mules for longer survival on the battlefield by 20%. Green Napalm Payload - Gives the Ju-87B Tycoon a green napalm bomb, replacing its standard iron bomb which can do more damage, causes a firestorm after dropped Mule 50. Cal Machine Gun - Installs a 50. Cal on a Mule, turning it into a light anti-infantry transport vehicle instead of an unarmed varient. Mule Rocket Launcher - Installs a Rocket Launcher on a Mule, turning it into a light anti-tank transport vehicle instead of an unarmed varient. MANERGY Drinks- Gives all Infantry within the Company bottles of MANERGY, improving their survival capabilities to 25%, this also increases their speed on the battlefield. Mortar Upgrade - Installs a Mortar on a Dragoon tank, turning it into a heavy artillery which also improves range and visuals, allowing it to rain death on an enemy location. Steelrat Missile Kit - A Cheap and useful missile kit for Steelrat Tanks, mostly seen on older Scorpion models in the previous war, they do not do much damage unlike the GLRF Scorpion tank's missile. Helicopter Weaponry Upgrade - All Mi-24 Hind and AH-64 Apache Gunships recieve a set of rocket rods, the UH-60 Blackhawks Recieve a set of gauss cannons. This upgrade allows the Hind to target hostile aircraft within its range of fire, allows Apache Gunships to raindown a small mini-earthquake and allows the Blackhawk to attack, the Hind and Apache ground weapons are not effected but provides additional weapons. Followers of Liberation - Grants Battle-Squads 4 additional members, making the group a 12 man platoon to make it a multi-role group, there will be 4 Skyguards to the Group which will help in Anti-Air. EMP Resistant Armour - Upgrades Dragoons & Salamanders with EMP resistant armour, making them immune to electro magnetic pulse based weapons. Coilgun Batteries - Grants M5A3 Leopards with special batteries which improves the rate of fire and the range on how far the tanks can shoot, making them more reliable than their older coilguns. The new batteries grants two additional gauss barrels onto Leopard Tanks. Extra Turret Barrels- All Gun Turrets, Anti-Air Emplacements & Inferno Artilleries recieves additional barrels, updating them to a new standard of base defense. More Upgrade Entries Coming Soon Peacekeeper Brigades Within the Company of Liberty, the Allied Nations have several divisions and brigades which can help Company operatives within the faction to take the battle to their enemies in their favour; throughout the Peacekeepers time within the Second Eurasian Conflict, there are various types of weapons which were utilised by the commanders in the brigades. Unlike the terror cells and divisions within various other factions, the Company of Liberty has various points in the Allied Nation's chain of command; they are also pretty tough to conquer, A brigade of a commanders choice can be accessed via the Command Quarters. *'Gauss Brigade' - Commander Dane Clarence, Gauss General: Gauss Cannons as main weapons *'Peace Brigade' - General Louis Carver, Peacekeeper General: British-made units for most others *'Artillery Brigade' - General Johnas Buchanan, Barrage General: Artillery for most armoured vehicles *'Shockwave Brigade' - General Kenji Young, Shockwave General: Most units utilizes Shockwave weapons *'Special Commando Force' - General Julius Jackson, Commando General: Special Acolytes, heavier weapons Generals Promotions & Powers Rank 1 Promotions *''Vertigo Stealth Tank'' - Grants Company Commanders access to build the Vertigo Stealth Tank *''PMC Specialisation'' - Grants access to the Spy, Heavy Weapons Operative and Phoenix Sniper, Pyro Acolyte *''Firefight Training'' - Grants Rookies, Tankgunners, Skyguard Acolytes and Battle-Squads veteran status Rank 3 Promotions *''Tycoon Bomber Raid'' - Calls in 3 Tycoon Bombers to drop several bombs on a large area *''Heavy Aircraft Promotion'' - Grants Commanders to use of Heavy Aircraft & Heavy Airfields *''Burning Revolution'' - Grants Type-56 Salamanders & Pyro Acolytes veteran status *''Drop-Pod Reinforcements Level 1'' - Calls in an An-255 to drop soldiers in 1 special designed drop-pod *''Drop-Pod Reinforcements Level 2'' - Calls in 2 Pelicans to drop soldiers in 2 special designed drop-pods *''Drop-Pod Reinforcements Level 3'' - Calls in 3 Pelicans to drop soldiers in 3 special designed drop-pods *''Emergancy Repair Level 1 - Repairs Vehicles with 15% health'' *''Head Hunting'' - Company Commanders earn a 10% cash bonus for every kill *''Type-75 Iron Storm Authorisation'' - Grants Access to the Type-75 Iron Storm MLRS *''Missile Barrage Code High Explosive'' - Launches 3 High Explosive Missiles at a target area *''Missile Barrage Code Green Napalm'' - Launches 3 Green Napalm Missiles at a target area *''Missile Barrage Code Shockwave'' - Launches 3 Shockwave Missiles at a target area Rank 5 Promotions *''Flare of Liberty'' - Calls in an An-255 to drop 6 Green Napalm Bombs on a Target Area *''Special Forces Training'' - Grants Leopards, Steelrats & Dragoons Elite status *''Fuel Air Armada'' - Grants commanders to build the Fuel Air Emplacement super-weapon Category:Factions